Kind Person
by A-chanTheGreat
Summary: Yutaka just got herself accepted into Ouran Academy but she feels a little uneasy being the shy,frail but sweet girl she is and wants to make friends because its always nice to make new friends. When she meets Ritsu Kasanoda The Human Blizzard after an act of kindness he gave to her, now she wants to get to know him better and be his friend, much to the shock of everyone in Ouran.
1. Yutaka's First Day

**Okay I remember watching Kasanoda making his debut in that episode and at first I wasn't exactly afraid of the way he looked and as the episode went on I'm thinking. An awkward blushing guy like this can't be what everyone says he is! Plus the whole 'lovely item' got me thinking. So I came up with this oddly cute idea. Yutaka is so flipping adorable! Please no haters or flames I swear, let's all be grown-ups here . But here it is! Enjoy! :3**

**P.S I do NOT own Ouran or Lucky Star at ALL! **

**Chapter 1: Yutaka's First Day  
**

**She never slows down.  
She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down  
She won't turn around  
The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down**

**She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down  
She wants to be found  
The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down.  
- Stand in the rain- Superchick.  
**

"Yutaka! Are you ready?!" Yui asked, outside waiting in the car for her little sister. "Coming!" She yelled from her room. Yutaka dressed in her nicest clothes, since a girl like her had managed to get herself accepted into one of the fanciest schools in Japan: Ouran Private Academy.

Yutaka did study her tail off during exams but not even she thought she would get herself into it. In fact Yutaka thought she ought to take up the challenge, and thanks to the help of her cousin Konata's friends Kagami Hiiragi-sempai and Miyuki Takara-sempai she remembers scoring her entrance exam a perfect score. She was excited about it at first but then she lamented at the thought of not seeing her beloved friends Minami Iwasaki and Hiyori Tamura, as well as Konata's friends too. To be honest she didn't think she would get herself transferred but hey, fate just opened the door for her today to a whole new world.

"Um…Onee-chan? Do you think maybe anyone will like me..?" Yutaka asked with puppy eyes looking up at Konata shyly. "Of course they'll like you, you're a nice, pure and honest girl! Plus you're cute as a button so don't worry about it, but if anyone picks on you, just leave it to me and Yui-neesan!" Konata reassured her.

"Oh thank you so much for the pep talk Onee-chan! That will get me through today, I feel a lot less stressed now." Yutaka sighed. However as much as she loved the way her cousin Konata and big sister Yui would always protect and even nurture her, what worried her the most was the way she felt herself as being a burden on them, and not just those two but to everyone else around her. She secretly wondered if she would be a burden on anyone else she meets at her new school, especially since she's considered a commoner in a school as wealthy and grand as Ouran.

Yutaka walked out of the house waving good bye to Konata and her uncle and Konata's Dad Sojiro. "I'm ready Onee-chan." She told Yui as she climbed into the front seat next to Yui. "All right then sis, let's do this to Ouran Private Academy!" Yui yelled enthusiastically before driving like a maniac while Yutaka screamed.

"WOW!" Yutaka exclaimed as they entered in front of this 'school'.

Yui took in the image of the large, extremely posh looking school."Holy Cow, this is some fancy shit here. And Yutaka, you get to go to here! How flipping amazing is that?!" Yui asked her.

"It does seem great."

To Yutaka, the school seemed so big, it was more of a castle. Like the castles in the fairy tales she loved reading so much, where the princesses resided awaiting their prince to come…

Plus Yutaka was always so small, so she wondered if anyone would even notice her walking by. "Well Yutaka, best luck okay I'll see you after school!"

"Bye Onee-chan!" Yutaka waved as Yui left, once again driving like a maniac.

It was then Yutaka realized that now she was all alone, she felt scared for a minute. On top of that she heard that many rich people get bad reputations for being arrogant, ignorant or just plain rude. Yutaka didn't like people like that, but she especially disliked aggressive people the most, people like that with people as gentle as herself just didn't go together, it was only natural. Strange enough her the richest people she knew, Takara-sempai and Minami-chan are very nice people. But as for the other rich people, Yutaka just assumed that people misunderstood them, she knew something about misunderstood people, her close friend Minami being the upstanding example. The girl was just as shy as Yutaka was but she managed to befriend her and Yutaka considered her as her best friend, she was always there for her. She would really miss her as she lived her new school life here in Ouran. But it's nice to make new friends, in fact for Yutaka it's very nice to make new friends.

She took a deep breath and walked towards the gates and the people in the entrance gave her papers to her classes, a map of the school and papers to take to her lessons, Yutaka thanked her politely and the woman who gave her the items smiled at her. Yutaka looked at her paper "Okay, English Class A, Got it" She walked bristly. Class A was for the honor role students, Yutaka herself felt honored and at the same time a little stressed if she wanted to keep up that reputation. Luckily she would be able to turn to help from her older peers like Miyuki and Kagami.

"Okay, this is where my class is. My new classmates." She said before sucking in her breath and straightening up. This time Yutaka wasn't going to screw up her introductions like she did hilariously at Ryoo. Shyly, she managed to open the door and the long-haired brunette teacher turned her attention to the little girl.

"Ah, everyone stand and listen up! We have a new transfer student joining our class from here on out." Yutaka walked to the front of the class next to the teacher, blushing but with a smile on her face. "Her name is Yutaka Kobayakawa." Everyone in the class smiled at her.

"Ummm…! Hello everyone, I'm Yutaka Kobayakawa. It's very…nice to meet you all, I hope that we can all be friends." She said, now blushing heavily but still smiling.

"She's so cute!"

"Wow! She's so puny!"

"What a cute little girl!"

Yutaka heard some of them mutter, she looked down at her feet. Those were some of the same comments she heard at Ryoo that made her feel smaller than she is already but everyone seemed to like her so this was a good start so far. For now…

While Yutaka got to browse around the castle-like school she got to analyze at how most of the students here were all very handsome and beautiful, as if the school was more for the beautiful people. Yutaka has always been praised for being adorable, since she's been stuck with the same baby face since she was 5 but she wanted to be more than cute.

"This school's so big." She thought to herself, but then she stopped and hid behind the corners of a wall when she heard someone walking by. _"Oh no, where am I?" _

She looked around and saw that she was around the Class D section, which mostly consisted of… yakuza subordinates…

Yutaka began to hyperventilate behind her corner, aggressive people…the kinds of people she hated the most. Fear began to sink into her, and then she felt nausea, as if it wasn't enough she was tiny and shy, she was also frail and sickly. So she was very prone to illness, but distress never helped her situations. She heard the footsteps growing even closer, clutching her stomach she ran through the hallway as fast as her non-athletic body let her, hopefully too quiet for whoever it was that was coming wouldn't hear her.

_Oh no…I feel too sick…it hurts… I can't go on…_

She thought before sinking to the ground, her hands still on her stomach as she curled into a ball, closing her eyes shut, tears freely falling down her cheeks as she began to whimper. The person that had been coming her way eventually caught up to her.

A tall, somewhat lanky red-headed young man known as Ritsu Kasanoda, heir to the Kasanoda-gumi, one of the most powerful yakuza families in Japan. Known as the Human Blizzard because of his rough-around-the-edges nature, scary face and the fact that his very stare literally freezes others in fear, and the fact that he was virtually feared by everyone around him didn't help at all. He stopped dead in his track, eyes widening as he found the scared, trembling little girl on the floor beneath him, immediately taking pity on her helpless state.

"Uh…"

Kasanoda didn't know what to do in situations like this, but he could tell that the poor girl was unwell, and that he couldn't just leave her like this, he had to help her, even if afterwards she would probably just run away from him like everyone else normally did.

Judging by her clothes, she had to have been the new commoner girl he and the other freshman heard about. Then he noticed how tiny she was. "Um…" He found himself carrying the small girl in his arms. "Wait, why am I still standing here, I have to take her to the infirmary!" He thought to himself as he began to walk, carrying Yutaka, she was very light so carrying her was no heavier than carrying a heavy suitcase.

Yutaka's eyes began to bat open slowly, still dizzy from her nauseous state. She felt herself being carried, she couldn't see who it was but she hoped to herself that she wouldn't throw up all over this kind person. She felt somewhat at ease and rested her head on the chest of her savior, unknowingly making her savior: Kasanoda blush.

As he carried the frail girl he noticed everyone around him and that for once they were all staring at him, not in fear this time, well still fear but a different kind of fear this was more like shock. Then he noticed that it was because he was carrying a seemingly unconscious Yutaka.

"M-Mah…" He muttered, unable to explain himself.

**So what do you guys think? Reviews please if you liked it and like I said before no haters, plz no haters and I will continue this because when I started writing I realized that I really like this idea. P.S I don't own Ouran nor do i own this song with the lyrics.  
**

**See you soon! :3**


	2. Hello

**P.S I do NOT own Ouran or Lucky Star at ALL! **

**Chapter 2: Hello**

**I hope the day will be a lighter highway  
For friends are found on every road  
Can you ever think of any better way  
For the lost and weary travelers to go?**

**Friends-Elton John**

Everyone just kept staring at Kasanoda carrying the little girl known as Yutaka Kobayakawa, the newbie here. Plus she looked unconscious, however it was NOT what it looked like. He immeadiately became self conscious of all the people staring at him so he could only glare icicles at them in response.

"Bossa Nova did you kill her?" The twins known as Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin asked, somewhat worried. She was a little girl afterall.

"NO!" He yelled, defensive. Yutaka began to stir in his arms. "Oh she's alive." Hikaru said and Kaoru sighed in relief for her sake.

Yutaka batted her eyes open and got a better view of her savior, Kasanoda noticed her big green eyes staring right into his narrow golden eyes. "This is the part where she screams and runs out of my arms like a kid running away from a monster." He thought to himself, becoming self conscious again but he couldn't bring himself to glare at this innocent looking girl. She began to blush and instead her eyes brightened with wonder and thankfulness up at him. Now Kasanoda had no idea what to do, "She must be sicker than I thought." He thought as Yutaka closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulders making him blush lightly again.

She was able to rest in the infirmary thanks to him, luckily her nausea had passed and she was able to get back up and go back to her business. However the guy who saved her was on her mind, "Wow, I think I made my first friend here!" She thought, skipping happily to her class.

_I wonder if I'll see him again, because he's in a different class_. She swung her legs back and forth in her seat, anxious.

Yutaka looked over to see her classmate known as Haruhi Fujioka the _other_ commoner student. She heard that Haruhi had known the guy who just saved her not long ago, so she wanted to ask her about him but she couldn't help but notice Haruhi's appearance. Now Yutaka was many things: naïve about certain things, yes, somewhat gullible, a bit, but blind? Most certainly not. She could tell that Haruhi looked a little too feminine to be male, but nonetheless she wouldn't say anything about it nor would she judge, if she got the chance to talk to her at least. "Ano… Fujioka-san." She walked up behind Haruhi, making her turn. "Ah, Kobayakawa-chan yes?"

"I was wondering… you know the person that helped me out?" She asked shyly.

"Casanova-kun? Yes, he's a friend everyone's saying he tried to hurt you or that he killed you."

Yutaka's eyes widened and she quickly blushed, she must've made him look horrible in that time period. "T-That's not true! He tried to help me! A-and he did!" She said nervously.

"I know, of course he was trying to help you he wouldn't hurt someone, well maybe if the person was trying to pick a fight with him but most certainly not someone like you."

"Yes, he's a good person I can tell, I'm glad you agree with me Fujioka-san." She said cheerfully smiling at her taller classmate. Haruhi felt herself smile, Yutaka reminded her of Honey-sempai or Mitsukuni Haninozuka their senior, he doesn't look like one at all but he is older than both herself and Yutaka. Except Yutaka was more naïve by the way she said Kasanoda is a good person even though she just met him.

"He is a good person, you just have to get to know him a little better."

"Ano…Fujioka-san I want to tell you something."

"Oh? What is it?" She asked and then she noticed her motioning her to come closer and then she heard her whisper "I won't tell anyone." Haruhi blinked her eyes, guess Yutaka was able to tell that she was a girl. "Thank you Kobayakawa-chan."

"You're very welcome Fujioka-san." Yutaka smiled, happy that she just made another friend. Two friends in one day, this was a good start after all.

"Which class is he in at this time?"

"He is the heir to the Kasanoda-gumi, a very powerful yakuza family, so he's in the lower ranking class D."

"Oh…" Yakuza… well maybe it wouldn't matter because she could tell that he is still a good person after the way he helped her.

_Kasanoda, so that's his name. I wonder how I should approach him...?_

Yutaka walked around the hallways and back into the same territory once again in search of Kasanoda, as she liked to call him her savior. She was able to remember what he looked like after she got a perfectly good glimpse of him while she was in her arms, he was definitely taller than her that's for sure, though Yutaka was positive that just about everyone was taller than her. He had longish but very red hair and amber eyes, Yutaka knew that he looked mean but she just knew he had to be good, he wouldn't have taken her to the infirmary if he wasn't. She blushed, it was a little embarrassing that she had gotten to see what he looked like up close since he was carrying her at the time.

She felt just a little uneasy being back in these hallways because she wasn't sure how the other students were around here, she kept on walking until she saw the same tall figure that she had met today. "Ah, Kasanoda-san!" She called him as she ran over to him.

He turned around, now who could that be? At first he thought it was someone just messing with him again until he found himself having to look down and see the same little girl he found not too long ago.

"Remember me? Well, of course you probably remember me since you know we met not too long ago. But I never got to introduce myself to you, Hi my name is Yutaka Kobayakawa, it's very nice to meet you." She said smiling brightly. Kasanoda can only stare at the girl, shocked. No one had ever approached him like that, ever.

He muttered something quietly, hopefully too quiet for her to hear him. He still couldn't believe she was actually willing to approach him."Um, everyone says your name is Casanova? Bossa Nova? Kasanoda?"

"Kasanoda Ritsu."

"Oh, what a nice name." She smiled and then she began to fidget with her fingers "I just wanted to thank you…f-for helping me today, I thought you might've been someone…you know not too pleasant or even mean."

"Uh-huh…" He nodded, strange enough this little girl didn't seem to find him scary or unpleasant to be around, but _why?_

Yutaka blushed before having the courage to look up at him again "I'm glad it was you who found me because now I know you, and I'd like it if we could be friends!" She said, blushing heavily.

"Eh?!" This had to be some sort of dream for Kasanoda, now this has literally never happened to him. Someone just comes up to him and asks to be his friend just like he's always wanted but he was _not_ sure how to respond to this.

"Sorry." He said as he walked past her and then made a dash for it, leaving a shocked and somewhat saddened Yutaka in his wake. "So…is that a no?"

Kasanoda ran as fast as he could to get away from the girl and out of her sight, and then after 5 minutes he finally stopped to think _why_ in the _world_ did he just run away from the only person who's ever asked him to be her friend? "Agh! I'm such an idiot!" He cursed himself, since he didn't know what to do now, he had no choice but to go to the only other pair of people that could help him in a situation like this: The Host Club.

He entered somewhat reluctantly into the Music Room 3 where the Host Club resided in and after he told them the whole story he bowed to the ground to ask for advice on what to do, "So you see I need your help, the new girl, the little girl asked me to be her friend and so naturally I ran away from her as fast as I could, but I don't know why."

"So let me get this straight." Hikaru started off.

"You ran away from the only person who's ever asked you that?" He and Kaoru asked together, Kasanoda couldn't help but grimace at the two of them, they started to make him feel really stupid right now.

"You said she's a little girl?" Junior Tamaki Suoh asked curiously.

"Kobayakawa Yutaka, she's the new commoner girl who's in Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru's class. She's rather short for her age, but she's Haruhi's age, her little episode today is due to her naturally sickly physique." Junior Kyoya Ootori said, writing in his black notebook.

"Yeah, she's so tiny but she's a cutie!" The twins said in unison, they liked the way Yutaka came off she didn't seem like a bad person at all, a little gullible though which would only mean fun for them.

"Guys, now I'm not sure if you don't mean any offense but you shouldn't just outright call someone tiny especially not to their face." Haruhi said, defending in Yutaka's name, she liked her too. "But she's so cute!"

"Well that doesn't mean you should say that out loud, she may not like that."

"Bossa-nova do you care about this adorable little girl?" Tamaki asked closing up on Kasanoda. He blushed and answered fairly awkwardly "W-Well, I just met her, so… I guess so. I found her and had to help her."

"So it's a yes, you want this girl to understand that you only wish to be her friend too." He said as a more dramatic background surrounded him, "and form a beautiful friendship…"

Kasanoda twitched an eyebrow, all he wanted was advice on how to respond to the same little girl's question.

"Very well then! Twins it's up to you two to go and get Yutaka-chan and bring her here while me and Honey-sempai will help Bossa-nova get ready on what he should tell her!"

"Yes m'Lord!" They said as they were ready to walk out the door until it slowly opened. "Umm…hello?" The door opened revealing the tiny little figure, making Kasanoda's eyes widen, he wasn't ready yet. "Is Ritsu Kasanoda-san in here?" She asked politely as she looked up at the rest of all the older-looking and…handsome looking people in the room.

**2****nd**** chapter done! Can't wait to do the next one, what do you think, review your opinions on the story or writing, I'm so freaking sorry for any OOCness and plz no haters, I'll be sure to update soon enough. Ouran is NOT mine and neither is the song and lyrics.**

**See you soon! :3**


	3. Comfort And Friends

**Chapter 3: Comfort And Friends**

_**I'm not running from  
No, I think you got me all wrong  
I don't regret this life I chose for me  
But these places and these faces are getting old  
So I'm going home  
Well I'm going home**_

_**Home-Chris Daughtry**_

The door Yutaka opened not only revealed her 'closest' friends Fujioka and Kasanoda, but also the faces of 6 other extremely handsome _men_… Gulp. Men…Yutaka never had much experience with men, scratch that she had NO experience with men whatsoever. As if she had enough problems with trying to get a sentence out of her when she tried to talking to Kasanoda, he must think she's just so…pathetic…

'Uhhh…." She trembled, barely managing to stutter, as she kept her gaze on the rest of these guys. "Welcome princess!" Said the blond one, who stood well over a foot over her. "Eek!" She shrieked and took off running; if she stood her any longer she might faint. As if she "Princess, wait!"

"Kobayakawa!" Kasanoda yelled out for her, the last thing he wanted was for the little girl to run away from him like the rest. After all she went up to him like no one else has…

"We've got her boss!" Yelled the twins as they sprinted out of the room to retrieve Yutaka, "NO! you idiots! You'll just scare her away!" Kasanoda yelled at them but was too late to stop them, and the fact that nobody did anything didn't help either… that poor little girl…

The twins ran through the hallway and no sign of her, she was pretty puny so finding her was going to be somewhat difficult. Yutaka peeked from her hiding place behind a plant and crawled away as soon as they ran past her. As soon as she got up she ran off to go to class, she was pretty light on her feet, not very fast but light. So they can't find her and if they can't find her they can't catch her.

"It's the end of the first day, I can finally leave after a stressful day, I already made two new friends!" She thought to herself, smiling and blushing a little bit. "Though, I'm not sure I can face Kasanoda-san again…"

Host Club:

"Umm… we…lost her…" Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison scratching both their heads. This was a first, they were usually able to catch anyone that made a run for it.

"Look what you guys did!" Kasanoda yelled and pointed to the same open door that Yutaka ran out through, acting slightly childish. "We didn't mean it!" Tamaki yelled, feeling horrible now not just for Bossa-nova's sake but for Yutaka's sake. He scared the girl right out the door…

Just thinking about it made him go sulk in his reserved corner.

"Kobayakawa-san's a timid girl. She's had a weak constitution since middle school, so she's missed quite a few school days in the past, that hasn't really put a great impact on her social life." Kyoya said as he scribbled in his notebook, "I can tell she's shy and that she doesn't have very many friends." He said keeping a grin to himself, this kind of girl could possibly put a great benefit to their club…

"That's because she is Kyoya-sempai." Haruhi said, feeling slightly protective towards Yutaka. "If anything we should at least treat her well and take consideration for her."

"Poor Yu-chan…" Honey said hugging Usa-chan, he didn't even get to say hi to her, Mori tousled his hair in an attempt to comfort him. "This is all Tama-chan's fault…" He said with a slight adorable pout, making 'Tama-chan' sulk even further into his 'corner' and even began to grow mushrooms around there.

Hearing this made Kasanoda feel even more sorry for the girl, and to think he just ran away from her too…

Great, "I will see that little girl again. I will!" he would go to her first thing tomorrow, no exceptions.

After school:

"And so that's what happened today. He even took me to the nurse!" Yutaka narrated her story to her audience Konata and Yui who smiled in return. As glad as they were for her, they'd have to meet the guy to actually trust him with her. "I almost didn't think anybody would really notice me today…" she stammered with a light blush dusting her cheeks. "But Onee-chan you were right! If Kasanoda-san noticed me today, I won't have much trouble making friends at Ouran." She finished and then Konata nearly spat out her tea that she had been drinking once she heard that name, Kasanoda…

"W-Who..?"

"Kasanoda-san?" She asked innocently. Konata and Yui looked at each other with incredulity; going blue with shock. "Yu-chan…could you perhaps describe this guy for us..?"

"Yutaka, he didn't hurt you did he? I'll make him cry!" Yui said in a protective, almost motherly manner. "N-No! He didn't do anything! B-but if you want a description I'll give you one…"

"He's very tall, taller than anyone I've met actually… he's got red hair and gold-like eyes, he wears a ponytail…"

Konata sweat-dropped at her response but she couldn't help but smile at how moe Yutaka was being now, her sweet childlike innocence was just too irresistible. "He's a yakuza and everyone seems to think he's scary which is a real shame actually, he's really a good person…"

Yui stared at her adorably naïve little sister, she wanted to explain to her but at the same time she didn't want to dash her hopes. However a good big sister looks out for her baby sister. "But…Yutaka you just met the guy for all we know some of these rumors could be true…" She said as she scratched her head in an awkward response. Yutaka's expression changed from happy to shocked at her sister's judgment. "No way! People like that are definitely good people!" She cried as she defended her new friend. Konata and Yui found it adorable. "Yeah but Yu-chan… thing is people like that… are vicious-looking for a reason..." Yutaka pouted at her elder sister and cousin's words; sad truth is that since they're elder they know better than she does. Still! She wouldn't drop her thought, no. She knew that Kasanoda was a good person and she wasn't going to drop that. "But. He did help you as you said, so I don't know maybe…" Konata said in an attempt to comfort the blow.

"See? He is nice after all. You guys should meet him." She said, Konata and Yui began to sweat profusely. They've heard about the Kasanoda-gumi; the very powerful yakuza family that most people were extremely wary of. Only Kami knows how vicious this guy looks. "Yeah, that would be fun wouldn't it?" Konata asked in her best voice that made it sound like she wasn't uncomfortable.

"I'm a cop…" Yui thought to herself; slightly fearful of this guy given the way Yutaka without a doubt sugarcoated him and his personality. "Well Yutaka that was quite a scare today, are you feeling okay?"

"Yes much-"

"Are you woozy?" Yui asked, interrupting her a bit.

"No."

"Are you feeling sick?" Yui asked again earning a slight pout from Yutaka; there she goes again treating her like a child.

"No, no Onee-chan I'm fine, in fact I've felt fine all day after that little episode…" She giggled and blushed a bit. "what's so funny Yu-chan?" Konata asked.

"Oh it's just that I feel so silly for getting so scared like that when I walked around the D-section of the school when I really had nothing to be scared of… it was Kasanoda-san I had the fortune of meeting after all…"

"She's so cute… This guy better treat her good..! But… this guy sounds pretty scary…" Konata thought to herself, concerned about Yutaka associating herself with this guy.

"Oh and that school has a host club too."

Konata and Yui both nearly spat out their tea this time after hearing that, now they were even more shocked. Of all the schools why did this one have to have things like that happen to Yutaka, of all the people they knew. "Host club?" Konata asked, both a little uncomfortable and interested. "Yes. But… hee-hee the thing is I sort of ran out before they even got a chance to explain themselves to me…I got scared because I think one of my sempai's just walked up to me and called me 'Princess' I feel bad now…"

"You did the right thing by running away…" Konata and Yui thought in unison.

"Onee-chan?" Yutaka turned towards Konata.

"Yes?"

"what's a host club?"

…

Crap

…

"Um… it's a place…" She finished after going further. To be honest she wanted to explain this kind of the thing to everyone she knew, a freaking host club in a freaking school. Damn! That school has everything! However there was no way she would explain it to Yutaka; it was her job to protect her innocence.

"What kind of place?"

"Well… there's boys!" Konata said as she nodded to herself.

"B-Boys..?" Yutaka looked down shyly and blushed. She had just found out today that she's very shy and awkward around boys. Since she's never really talked to one before. Kasanoda being the only exception of course.

"Yeah! But the thing is, most of them are…nice! They talk to the girls that come in and just…talk! You know start a little conversation!" Konata said, trying to be as subtle as possible. "Really? Wow… you mean like become friends with the girls?"

Konata sweat-dropped even more, "Y-Yeah, something like that…"

"Oh cool! I'm going to visit the host club first thing tomorrow!"

"Y-Yu-chan…"

"Hold it there Yutaka! If any of those boys say anything or do anything to make you feel uncomfortable you just give me a call, okay?" Yui said with enthusiasm and protectiveness.

"Oh okay but everyone at Ouran seems nice, I don't think any of them would ever do anything mean…"

"She's got a point…" Konata thought, she's seen millions of anime with rich characters and most of them happen to be kind, considerate and generous people; of course some also happened to be rude, spoilt or stuck up. The typical bourgeois.

"Ano… onee-chan... have you met any cross-dressers?" Yutaka asked again. Yui spat out her tea this time. "Just what the hell kind of school is this?!" She thought.

"Um… I've seen cross-dressers before, w-why?"

"Oh it's just that my other new friend Fujioka-san was dressed in a boy's uniform but… she's definitely a girl… I won't judge her though…"

" A cross-dressing girl… Oh! Man this school sounds like the life!" Konata thought, and began to imagine the kind of moe in that situation.

"That's sweet of you Yutaka, that's why you made friends today." Yui said sweetly giving her a thumbs up and in return Yutaka blushed; liking the praise she was receiving from her cousin and sister.

"Thank you Onee-chan, I'm happy for that. Though it's always nice to return home with the people I know and love. I can't wait to tell Minami-chan all of the things that have happened. And Tamura-san too."

"Yeah…" Konata said, feeling happy for Yutaka but also worried. Also relieved that Yutaka would be okay for now as long as she felt happy and healty here in her comfort zone. In her bedroom her mind was running with thoughts.

"Yes! I'll definitely see him tomorrow!" She said with something she hadn't had in a while, confidence. Before drifting off to her beloved dream-land. Yutaka slept peacefully that night, at first she was unsure and even a little scared of attending a school like Ouran but now she was anxious to return and see her new friends, maybe she would be able to face Kasanoda after all…

Hmm… Konata thought while gaming up a storm, on a school night of course. A host club in a highschool. Genius. Just beautiful genius.

Then she paused the game.

"I am going to Ouran." Konata said to herself and then images of flashing moe kept running through her mind as she finally went to sleep that night at probably 5 in the morning.

**Lol think of this an early Christmas gift. P.S Once again I apologize for any present OOCness and second! I am very prone to writer's block so if you have any ideas for me you can pitch some to me through PM or review. See ya soon and Merry Christmas from A-chan! :3**


End file.
